


Scarlet Woman

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome, character: draco, character: harry, character: hermione, daisychain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's the one who gets talked about when the boys don't want to announce they're a three, and she's sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the threesome round of daisychain_drab.

Hermione opened the box that Draco handed her and pulled out a velvet gown. It was a vibrant, scarlet colour; a Christmassy red. Or a Gryffindor one. She pulled it from the box and held it up against herself, staring at the mirror.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She cocked her head and considered it. It wasn't the colour she'd normally choose for herself, but she trusted Draco's judgement. "I do," she said finally. "What's the occasion?"

"Well," he started, but stopped at a sound from the kitchen. Moments later Harry walked in, biting into an apple.

"Wow, Hermione. You won't be able to hide in that! It'll be perfect for the Ministry Ball on Saturday."

" _Actually_ , I bought it for Hermione to wear to Mother's soiree on Saturday."

"But Hermione's coming to the Ministry with me."

Hermione ran her fingers down the decadent material as she listened to the boys continue to squabble. Finally, she spoke.

"Did either of you ask me?"

As always, her voice stopped the argument. Harry looked at his feet, muttering unintelligibly, and Draco crossed his arms and looked into the distance in that way he did when he was in the wrong.

"I just thought –"

"I can't go –"

"I have my own family do to attend." She folded the dress and put it back in the box before handing it to Draco. "So you can return this."

His face fell. "Hermione, don't be like that."

It was the same every time, and neither of them understood. "You two aren't the ones who get the looks. The dress is the perfect colour because Molly mutters about me being a _scarlet woman_ every time she sees me. _I'm_ the one stepping out on Harry Potter, boy hero. _I'm_ the one who gets the dirty looks and the whispered jabs whenever I'm out in public. They even think I'm using Draco for his money. You two are innocent and I'm the slut and I'm sick to death of it."

She raised her wand and clothes started flying out of her closet to a bag. Both men's faces turned to panic.

"Hermione, we can talk about this!" Draco said.

"Yeah. There's no reason to leave." Harry tried to snatch her clothes from the air, but they just wrenched out of his hands towards the bag.

" _I've_ been talking about it since our first anniversary. But if you two are too ashamed of this – of us – to be all three of us in public, then I'm not sure I want to be us anymore. I have people telling me I'm stealing all the boys, and someone has suggested I'm just helping you two hide your own love for each other."

"We can't make a quick decision..." Draco trailed off at the look on her face.

"Six months I've been talking about this."

"Just – don't leave, Hermione."

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I'm just staying with my mother for a few days. I'll be back next week." Then she Apparated away, wondering if she really would.

 

The party celebrating her Great-Aunt Dorothy's eightieth was as horrible as she'd expected. The woman herself – Auntie Dot – made a point of telling her she wasn't getting any younger, and the old biological clock was ticking. In the meantime her Aunt Jenny made a point of cuddling with all four of her grandchildren, leaving Hermione's mother watching wistfully and sending pointed looks her way.

Hermione overheard her cousin saying, "It's so sad for Hermione. It would be different if she was successful, but all she really has is that cat." It was time for alcohol. After all, it wouldn't do to storm over there and point out that hers was the most innovative research in the field of Arithmancy in two hundred years; the woman didn't know what Arithmancy was!

She'd just drained her second glass of champagne when all conversation stopped. She glanced up and saw two incredibly handsome men standing in the doorway. _Her_ two incredibly handsome men.

She found she was frozen to the spot and it was her mother who stepped forward. "Harry!" Her mother gave him a hug and turned. "And it's Draco, isn't it? My, you've grown since I last saw you. I think it was second year?"

Hermione saw Draco flush at the reminder of that day in Diagon Alley, and Hermione stepped forward to rescue him, but it was too late. Her mother was going on, and everyone in the room was watching avidly. "What are you two doing here?"

Harry blushed but Hermione could see Draco drag up every ounce of Malfoy training to remain composed. "We are Hermione's dates this evening."

Her mother's eyes went wide, and Hermione rather thought she looked the same. "Dates?"

"Um, yeah," Harry said, looking straight at Hermione. "We also had a question for her."

He held his hand out and Hermione stepped forward until he was almost in reach. He and Draco glanced at each other, then, in unison, got down on bended knee. She began to lift a hand to her mouth, but Draco grabbed it and Harry quickly claimed the other one.

Clearly Draco had been nominated spokesperson, because Harry was busy fishing around in his pockets with his other hand.

"Hermione," Draco said. "You were right. You're always right. We're the luckiest guys in the world to have you, and we should have been shouting it from the top of Gryffindor tower since the moment we got together. But we've seen the light now, and want everyone to know how much we love you. So..."

Draco glanced at Harry who was now holding a rather large diamond ring in his hand. Then they said together. "Will you marry us?"

The room was in uproar and cousin Rebecca was staring enviously at the rock Harry was holding out, but Hermione only had eyes for them. "You're sure?"

They both nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you."

The ring went on her finger and her boys surged to their feet and kissed her in one of those messy three-way kisses that she loved so much, and it was possible that Auntie Dot fainted.

"Take me home," she whispered.

"I'll Apparate us out."

"No!" She and Harry stopped Draco quickly. "Just use your social skills to extricate us," Hermione continued.

Draco nodded. "Awfully nice meeting you all," he said to the room at large. "But we're taking our fiancée home to ravish her. See you all at the wedding."

"Those are the vaunted Slytherin social skills?" Harry asked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Draco shot back, dragging them from the room.

Hermione smiled and decided to cut off the squabbling. "Boys? Take me home."


End file.
